Generally, a mobile device includes a Global Positioning System (GPS) that provides relative location and time information in all weather conditions. The GPS is well known in the navigation system art. Thus, the GPS is a widely used satellite-based navigation system comprising of a network of satellites broadcasting geographical coordinate information or signals to a GPS receiver. Based on the received coordinate information, the GPS receiver determines locations of surrounding objects and calculates velocity, altitude, travel time, and the like. Accuracy of such measurements depends on the errors of the GPS signals and the geometry recognized by the positions of the satellites relative to the mobile device.
When the GPS signals are unavailable, conventional geolocation systems installed in certain mobile devices use relevant information from cell towers to triangulate the device's approximate position. Certain geolocation systems use the GPS signals and the cell site triangulation in combination for identifying an accurate location of the mobile device. Since the mobile device is typically coupled to other devices via a wired or wireless communication link, the geolocation system can report the information to other users, and associate other surrounding locations to a current position of the mobile device, such that associated computing devices can send and receive positional and temporal information of the surrounding objects as the corresponding locations change in real time.
Conventionally, a damage detection and repair facility for aircraft and other vehicles and equipment uses preset requirements defined in working definitions or manuals as a set of rules. As the damage detection and repair facility examines conditions in an area surrounding the location at which the damage was detected, an extent of damage is determined, and an appropriate repair procedure is performed based on the set of rules.
However, the damage detection and repair preparation process typically involves various entities, including a customer, a Major Repair Organization (MRO), and other related third-party providers. Thus, it is difficult to communicate any detected damage to the various entities using only texts and inadequate images, which is prone to generating costly returns, mistakes, and delays. Moreover, although a Structure Repair Manual (SRM) and other informal documents are provided for describing various repair methods for the MRO, the SRM and similar documents have to be rechecked at each step of the repair process, resulting in a slow repair process.
Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved damage detection and repair system that is cost-effective and time-saving without generating substantial errors or delays during the damage detection and repair tasks.